


Total Lack of Nudity

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cumplay, Multi, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: No plot at all.  Dean makes a comment about how there is not enough nudity for him in the bunker.





	Total Lack of Nudity

                She almost literally ran into Dean on her way out of the shower room.  He was headed in, wearing only sweatpants and a towel cast casually over his shoulder.  She had her own towel and hunting clothes slung over her arm, fully dressed, save for bare feet.

                He sighed heavily as she passed him.  She stopped, turned and called after him.  “What was _that_ for?”

                He stopped in the doorway and turned back to her.  “It’s just so disappointing about the total lack of accidental nudity we have around here.  Who knew we were all so proper and classy.”  He gave her a sassy wink.   

                She stood up taller, “I KNOW right?  I mean here I am, basically locked in a military grade bunker.  No interference from the outside.  Where NO ONE would hear screams of pleasure.  Locked in with two STUPIDLY gorgeous guys… like, model level motherfuckers and not _one_ accidental dick sighting.”  Waving her free arm around for emphasis, “And no sudden, passionate fucking either!  I mean, by now, every surface of this place should be tarnished!  What’s a gal to do, huh?”  She turned from a very surprised Winchester and sauntered back to her room, giving a little extra sway to her hips as she did.  “It’s a REAL shame,” she called back over her shoulder, “Gonna have to ride the vibrator alone.  Again.”

                The interaction was quickly forgotten (at least, Y/N thought so) as regular life set back in.  Two weeks and one ugly werewolf hunt later, Y/N left the shower room in her shorts and tank, headed to the library to tell the Winchesters she was headed for hibernation and death to the poor s.o.b. that interrupted it.  She was absently running her fingers through her damp hair when she reached the top of the library stairs.  The brothers were stationed on either side of the table, both focused on their laptops. 

                Shirtless.

                No, not just shirtless.  Pantless too. 

                Her hair may have been wet but her mouth was suddenly parched, hanging open as the first words died en route.  From where she stood, she could see every glorious naked inch of Dean’s left side, blocked only by the arm of the chair.  He was obviously pretending that he hadn’t noticed her yet but his smirk was glaringly obvious.  Of Sam, who was on the other side, she could only see his bare shoulders and part of his chest before it was blocked by the laptop.  She could, however, see his long, muscled legs stretched out beneath the table, ankles crossed.    

                “Y/N!” Dean mock-gasped, slamming his laptop shut and placing his hands over his crotch in an exaggerated show of modesty.  “Why, I didn’t see you there!  What…”  His eyes were sparkling with mischief as his brother simply looked up over his laptop, studying her. 

                “Can we help you?”  Sam asked, his eyes sweeping over her body.  “Are you headed to bed?” 

                She squinted at Sam, “I seem to be a bit overdressed.  Is it too hot in here for you guys?”  She swallowed but decided to play along.  She kept her eyes on Dean who sat, smirking, still hiding himself from her gaze.  “Whatcha workin on?”  She moved behind Sam, trailing her fingertips over his naked shoulder to the back of his neck.  He tilted his head a little with a sigh as his laptop came into view. 

                He was playing solitaire. 

                “Important research.  As you can see.”  He said softly.  “Strategy.”

                “I can see that,” she draped herself over his back, her fingers now gently running down his chest.  She couldn’t help but let her eyes drop to his lap where his half-hard cock was slumped and resting against his very well-muscled thigh.  Her brain paused for a moment as it imagined what it would feel like to have him inside her.  She splayed her hands over his stomach, enjoying the feel of his warm and bare skin.  Tearing her eyes away from the rapidly swelling member, she focused on Dean, who was now leaning back casually, arms resting on the chair.  “And you?”

                He raised his eyebrows briefly, “Come see for yourself.”

                She stepped back from Sam, but not without placing a soft, open-mouthed kiss on his neck as she stood.  A low growl came from the younger Winchester’s throat while he gently grasped her hand letting it slide from his grip as she walked around the table to Dean’s side. 

                When she reached his side, he turned the laptop towards her, and she smiled at the paused porn video that waited.  She had a feeling that this was as staged as the beautifully naked brothers.  The frozen scene showed a woman, draped on her back across a table, very much like their library.  She was naked and glowing with sweat.  Her legs were held up by one man who was very much erect and in mid-thrust.  Across the table, at her head, another man was reaching down, his hands squeezing her breasts and his cock was disappearing into her mouth. 

                She was completely unable to stop the arousal that coursed through her, and a dampness to make itself known between her thighs.  A quick glance at Dean showed his smug, but oh so very sexy grin, and a proud erection that he had no hope, or intention, of hiding now.  She bit her lip as she could swear his dick swelled just a bit more.  Spinning, she placed herself in his lap, pressing his erection between her back and his stomach.  He moaned and his arms immediately encircled her waist, holding her tight.  She pulled the laptop towards them, meeting Sam’s lustful eyes, “Sam, you should come check this out.”

                She wiggled a little against Dean, a small grunt at her back and the pressing of his fingertips on her thighs gave her a heady rush of power.  This was going to be fun. 

                She couldn’t help but watch while Sam came around the table.  Even at half-mast, his cock bobbed with each step until he was standing next to her, looking at the laptop casually as if they were about to read a news clipping. 

                Pressing play, the room immediately filled with the wet slapping of the video.  She sucked in her breath at the obscene sounds of the players.  She reached out, without shifting her eyes from the screen and took Sam’s cock in her hand.  He moaned and turned so that she could fully grip him.  She began pumping slowly and within moments, he was fully erect. 

                Dean’s hands slid up under her tank, quickly pinching her nipples as they slid by in the process of removing it.  She shivered when Sam reached out to tweak one nipple and Dean’s hand fully cupped the other side.  She let her head fall back a bit and arched into their hands.  “Guys…” she breathed, squeezing Sam a little tighter.  “I need…”

                “More?”  Dean’s breath was hot at her ear, his tongue dragging over her earlobe while his hands traveled down to slide his fingers in the waist of her shorts.  “I agree, you are overdressed.  Should we fix that?”  Before she could feel the delicious feel of his fingers on her bare hips, he stopped, “Or would you rather ride the vibrator tonight?”

                With a sound that wasn’t English, but certainly agreement to the former, she stood, still fisting Sam’s cock and Dean pushed her shorts down to the floor. 

                “No panties?”  Sam gasped as she twisted her hand over his cock.

                She shook her head.  “Not for bed.”

                Dean pulled her back down into his lap and growled, “If I have my way, not for the next few days, either.”  He pulled her legs apart, draping them over his thighs, leaving her balanced fully in his lap.  His fingers slid down to tease her damp folds.  “Oh, there you are.”  He kissed the back of her shoulder.  “Feels like maybe it’s time to play?”

                “Yes.”  She moaned as he massaged her outer lips, just gently teasing her clit as he passed over it. 

                “Sam?”  Dean’s voice was a little strained as Sam moved in front of them, Dean kicking his chair back to give the younger Winchester room to stand between them and the table.  Sam gently grasped her wrist and took it away from his cock.  She watched as he gracefully dropped to his knees, his hands on her spread thighs, and dragged his tongue from cunt to clit in one firm swipe. 

                Crying out, her hands flew to his flowing hair as she bucked her hips towards his tongue.  Only to have Dean run his hands down her arms, pulling them away from Sam.  “No.”  He said gently, “Just feel him,” the statement accented by another firm swipe, this one focused directly on her clit.  She moaned while she felt Dean flex his cock and it pulsed against her back.  “Feel me.”  His teeth bit gently on her shoulder and his tongue tasted her skin. 

                She moaned again when Dean released her arms, bringing his hands up to cup and knead her breasts.  She let her arms hang loosely over his and gave in.  Her hips kept moving in time with Sam’s licks and soon she was increasing her speed and trying to move closer, to intensify the friction.  To make him make her come. 

                Before she could reach oblivion, Sam sat back with a smack of his lips.  She moaned unhappily down at him looking up at her, he was grinning at the sight of her heaving body being handled by his brother’s hands.  “Do I make her?”  Sam asked.

               Dean tweaked both nipples harshly, she arched and cried his name.  “Yes.”  He returned to kneading again.  “Her first of many.”

               Diving back in, this time using his fingers as well, Sam brought her to orgasm in mere moments.  She kicked her legs out straight as her whole body went rigid as the pleasure paralyzed her.  When it abated, she lay draped over Dean, panting. 

              “So that’s how you cum huh?”  He purred. 

               Nodding dumbly, she turned her head to finally meet his lips, and they were just as delicious and soft as she’d dreamed.  She moaned when his fingers tickled her now sensitive nub.  She yelped into his mouth as he smiled against hers. 

              Pulling away, he shifted, gripping her hips and again, simply said, “Sam.”  Sam stood before them again, his cock dark and full.  Sam reached for her hands, and puller her up against him.   His cock poked her belly before sliding to be pressed between them as he hugged her, taking a kiss of his own.  Her breath was swept away by the raw passion and strength in the younger Winchester’s lips.  The next orgasm already taking shape in her core.  His hand fisted in her hair, holding her still as he devoured her mouth.      

                 She was placed on the table edge, Sam between her thighs, as Dean circled the table directly behind her. 

                “Are we all going to hate each other in the morning?”  Sam asked and tipped her chin up to face him, his eyes torn between worry and passion. 

                An amused smile met his hazel eyes, “Who are you kidding, I hate both of you right now.”  She heard Dean chuckle as she reached up, taking a fistful of the younger Winchester’s hair and pulling him down to talk against his lips, “I can’t tell you how many nights I’ve dreamed of you inside me.  I want this.”  She spoke a little louder for Dean to hear.  “I want all of this.”

                His tongue pushed into her mouth with a primal grunt, the head of his engorged cock pressing against her pussy.  She wrapped her legs around his waist and the head slipped just past her lips.  She pulled back with a small cry.

                “Hey,” Dean’s voice accompanied the feel of his fingertips tracing down her spine, causing goosebumps.  “Greedy.”

                “Sorry.”  Sam kissed her quickly and then gently pushed her onto her back across the table where she met the upside down emerald fire of Dean’s eyes. 

                “Look at you,” the elder Winchester’s voice was reverent.  “I’ve never seen anything so beautifully hot in my life.”

                “I’m already naked and on my back for you.  Charmer.”  She reached for his cock.  “Now give it to me.”

                “As you command.”  He slid into her mouth and she promptly moaned around it while Sam filled her at the same time.  She sucked hard and felt him tense as he reached down to squeeze her breasts.   Both brothers paused, and even though neither said a word, they began moving together.  A perfect rhythm that never left Y/N empty for a moment.  She barely noticed as they also sped up their movements as orgasms approached. 

                “So…good,” Sam managed, his thrusts harsh.  He gripped her hips tightly and let out a hard, grunting breath.  “I wanna cum.”  He forced out between thrusts.  “I wanna cum on your stomach.”  He slowed his movements as she slipped her mouth off of his brother. 

                “Yes,” she moaned before Dean forced himself back in with a grunt of his own. 

                Sam jerked his hips back, his fist immediately grasping his spurting cock and cumming over Y/N’s stomach.  She grunted around Dean’s dick as she felt the hot spendings land. 

                “Oh, ff-unnh..” Dean garbled as he leaned down, his hands braced on the table now, hunkered over her as he fucked her mouth.  She reached up and back, grasping his hips and digging her nails in.  He began fucking harder.  She lifted her legs, placing her feet on the table for leverage. 

                It was a beautiful view for Sam who was still standing, dick in hand, watching his cum shining on her quivering belly.  She then heard the scrape of the chair on the floor and a gentle slip of a finger through her still hungry folds. 

                She moaned around Dean’s length, and similar to his brother, he jerked back suddenly.   But he wasn’t coming.  He stood, gazing at her as she gazed right back, swiping a hand over her swollen lips. 

                “Dean.”  Sam’s voice washed over her to his brother.  Another silent conversation that only they understood.  Soon Dean was walking out of her sight.  She sat up on her elbows to watch the brothers change places.  Now Dean stood against the table, his cock notched at her entrance, his hands on top of her knees. 

                Sam moved into her vision looking like he could eat her alive…again.  She reached for him as he pulled up his original chair and tucked in next to her.  He curled one arm under her head, the other wrapped over her chest in an embrace and he swept in for her lips again. 

                As he thrust his tongue into her mouth, his brother thrust his steel-stiff cock inside her.  She arched and cried out, but Sam held her fast in place and took her cries in.  She wrapped her arms around Sam, only parting from each other when they needed to breathe. 

                When her hips started to buck again, Dean’s strong hands held her down, “You gonna come again baby?”

                Y/N turned her head away from Sam to give a breathy, “Yes…please.”  Sam taking the moment to focus his attention on her exposed neck, his hand sliding down her body through his cooling semen to massage her clit as his brother kept slamming into her.

                Her nails dug into his shoulders and she began to shake, the orgasm sitting just out of reach, swirling and burning as the brothers played with her body.  “Come on, baby,” Sam demanded in her ear.  “Give it to us again.”  He bit on her earlobe and she moaned in response.

                Dean grasped her by her knees, pushing her legs farther apart, and the pull of her flesh allowing Sam’s fingers to press on her clit harder was the like pushing the button on her orgasm.  She screamed their names as she writhed and thrashed against them.

                Vaguely aware of loud exclamations from Dean, as she floated back, she felt Sam’s fingers slide back up her body to fondle her breasts.  She moaned as Dean’s thrusts became erratic.  “Let her see,” he grunted. 

                Sam immediately sat back, her skin cool where his body had been and he slid up behind her, bracing her head on his shoulder, his arms stretched out on either side of her.  Resting her arms on his, she focused on the sight of Dean Winchester thoroughly fucking her.  “Dean,” she called softly, gripping Sam’s wrists.

                “This is what you do to me.”  He grunted, “What you’ve always done to me.”  He pulled out with a roar, jerking his cock furiously as he too, released on her skin.  His desire mixing with his brothers.  The sight sending jolts through her exhausted body. 

                Lurching forward, Dean braced himself on his hands over her.  “You gotta be careful around here, Y/N,” Dean began, panting, “This could become a habit.”

                “I’m in,” she reached up to put her hand to the side of his face.  He turned and kissed her palm.

                “Me too.”  Sam responded against her ear.

                “Well, in that case,” Dean stood straight, looking around a moment then back to Y/N, still splayed out, resting against Sam who was delivering lazy kisses to every inch of skin he could reach.    Without warning, he swooped down, pushing his tongue deep inside her cunt, curling and slipping back out.  Smiling like the devil to hear her garbled cry.  “Round two, showers.” He hummed.    


End file.
